What's in a name
by PastaPapa
Summary: America finds out the true meaning of his human name and goes to anthrocon


America was staying with England at his house. England was drinking some tea America came up to him. "Can I have some tea too daddy?" he asked.

"No. And don't call me daddy people will think this is a usuk thing," England said.

America was so angery by this he ran into England's room and destroyed all his teas. If America can't have the tea than nobody can. England heard the sound of tea suffering and he began to scream.

"Alfred f Jones what the fuck are you doing!" he came in and saw America had destroyed his tea. He screamed again.

England fainted. But now America was thinking which was a pretty weird feeling. What did the f in his human name stand for?

Canada had come in, he had heard the screaming and wanted to make sure everyone was OK. He was talking but America didn't really care what he was saying.

"Canada what does the f in Alfred f Jones stand for?" he asked.

"um. "Canada said he patted his bear thing. it was so furry. "uh furry"

"wow I guess I'm a furry then!" America said this was very loud and it got Greece's attention. Greece was just outside England's house petting some cats.

"furry " he said and he leaped inside like a cat transforming into his cat fursona. "who's the furry?" he looked at Canada and America. Canada ran away.

"me, " America said. Greece took him.

"Same. What's your fursona?" Greece asked.

"My what. "

"I'll find out for you," Greece stared into America's soul and using his furry powers he discovered the fursona inside of America. "You are a fat dog. "

"Rude!" America said.

"owo sorry. You're a normal dog. Do you have a fursuit?" Greece asked.

"no. What is that?"

"You must be nuwu." Greece pulled out an extra fursuit which was a dog "here "

America put in on. He noticed a strange hole in the front in a location that made him mildly uncomfortable . "Owo what's this?"

"Oh sorry that's France's, " Greece gave America another fursuit without the hole. And America wore it. it felt really nice.

"Let's go to anthrocon, "Greece said "Nobody else will go. Everyone makes fun of me for being a furry " he cried. "Well let's go. "

"Will there be food there?" America asked.

"yes. "

And so with his furry powers Greece teleporyed away to the nearest anthrocon. There were a lot of furries here. Greece petted all the cat ones. America saw more furries with the holes in their suits. Greece took him away from them.

America saw some people with dragon fursuits. "Wow they look so cool! Why couldn't I be a dragon" he whined. One of them came over it was Wales is that even a hetalia character I can't even remember, anyway he said to America "You can be whatever you want if you believe."

"that's some real bullshit, " America said.

"Not if you believe."

"Well then maybe I should believe." and so America believed and he became a fat dog. "what why"

"Well I guess you're just a fat dog on the inside " Wales left.

Finland who also had a dog fursuit saw another dog furry and came over. "hewwo " he said. "wait America!" he knew it was America even though the dog looked nothing like him, he could just use his furry powers to sense it was Americas fursona. But He was surprised to see him here. "Did England let you come?"

"England is dead to me," America said.

"Wait what happened?"Finland asked.

"He wouldn't give me any tea. So I'm a furry now." America answered.

"You need to get back home anthrocon isn't always a good place for little kids America. I'll take you home."

But America didn't want to go home he liked being a furry so he screamed and ran away from Finland hiding in a stranger's fursuit so nobody could find him. He's lost Greece. But that was OK.

He was hiding in the stranger's suit for a while. he felt safe to come out now. He looked around the convention and saw there was a hamburger stand so he went up and ate them all.

He realized mostly everyone had left. But not Finland! He saw America and ran over "scooping up the fat doggo. "I'm taking you home. "

America cried the whole way. He stopped believing he was a dog and turned back into a human. Finland arrived at England's house. He knocked on the door and England opened it.

"You fucking took my kid?!" England yelled. "Who do you think you are, Karen?"

"No I found him at a furry convention and brought him home." Finland explained. He handed England America.

"Why were you at a furry convention?" England asked America.

"Because of my name. Alfred Furry Jones, " he said.

"You idiot that F stands for Fuck"


End file.
